leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stormrazor
* is }} gold efficient without its passives. }} Similar Items }} Notes * Each basic attack generates 6 Energize stacks while 1 is generated for every 25 in-game units traveled. This includes but is not limited to walking, using or such as or and being or . * Stormrazor's passive stacks with other effects. Trivia * The removed passive Storm's Edge was called Wind Blade in development. Patch History Energized VFX no longer can be seen within Fog of War. ;V9.23 * + + + = . ** + + + = . * Energized stacks per attack reduced to 6 from 12. * Energized stacks per movement increased to (1 for every 25 units) from (1 for every 30 units). * Energized effects now always work on turrets. * Attack damage reduced to 55 from 60. * Critical strike chance increased to 25% from 0%. * Attack speed reduced to 15% from 30%. * Energized damage increased to 120 from 50. * No longer increases Energized effects by 35%. * Damage from other Energized effects now stacks. * Slow strength increased to 75% from 40%. * Slow duration reduced to seconds from . * Slow no longer decays over the duration. * Unique Energized bonus magic damage and slow is now named . ** Moving and basic attacking generates Energize stacks, up to 100. ** When fully , your next basic attack deals . Energized effects by 75% for seconds. ** Moving and basic attacking generates Energize stacks, up to 100. When fully , your next basic attack deals . ** Energized effects have all of their respective effects increased by 35% and also for 40% decaying over seconds. ;V9.8 * amplification increased to 35% from 30%. * Slow decay duration increased to seconds from 1. ;V9.5 * Attack damage increased to 60 from 55. * Attack speed increased to 30% from 25%. ;V9.4 * Three passive effects (unnamed 1 and , and unnamed 2) changed to and a unique passive. ** Moving and attacking will make an attack . Your attacks deal 50 bonus magic damage on hit. ** effects have all of their respective effects increased by 30% and also for 40% decaying over 1 second. ;V9.3 * + + + = . ** + + + + = . * ** 55 attack damage, 25% attack speed. ** Moving and attacking generates Energize stacks, up to 100. When fully , your next basic attack gains . ** Your next basic attack deals 50 bonus magic damage on-hit. ** Your effects have all of their respective effects increased by 30% and also for 40% decaying over 1 second. *** Effects known to be increased so far: **** All Energized attacks damage (including Stormrazor's). **** Rapid Firecannon's bonus range and bonus range cap **** Statikk Shiv's number of bounces (increases to 7 bounces). **** Each Statikk Shiv's bounces applies the slow. **** Fleet Footwork heal and movement speed. **** Does not affect the bonus charge generation from Rapid Firecannon. * ** 60 attack damage, 35% attack speed. ** If you haven't cast your basic attack for seconds, gain . ** Your next basic attack critically strikes for damage and grants 20% bonus movement speed for seconds. ;V8.17 * Storm's Edge base damage reduced to 140% from 160%. * Storm's Edge increased damage percent reduced to % critical strike chance from %. ** Formula changed to from . * Attack speed increased to 35% from 25%. * Attack damage reduced to 60 from 65. ;V8.15 * + + + + = . ** + + + + = . * Attack damage reduced to 65 from 75. * Attack speed reduced to 25% from 30%. * No longer incorrectly gives movement speed on every crit if the Stormrazor crit activated . ;V8.13 - July 3rd Hotfix * + + + + = . ** + + + = . * Increased damage percent reduced to % critical strike chance from %. Reaches 200% damage at 30% critical strike chance instead of 60%. ** Formula changed to from . ;V8.12 - June 18th Hotfix * Attack damage increased to 75 from 70. * Storm's Edge bonus movement speed increased to 20% from 10%. * Storm's Edge bonus movement speed duration reduced to seconds from . ;V8.12 * No longer reduces fourth shot damage from . * Now gives the movement speed on guaranteed critical strikes (e.g , ). ;V8.11 - Added * + + + = . * +70 attack damage and +30% attack speed. * If you haven't basic attacked for seconds, gain . * Your next basic attack critically strikes for damage and grants 10% bonus movement speed for seconds. }} References de:Sturmschneide Category:Attack damage items Category:Attack speed items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Season 2018 item release Category:Critical strike items